supermeipfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements of Reality
The Five elements of reality are the concepts that work as the building blocks of all of Existance and allow Reality to exist as it is. They each have their own Layer of Existance and a Keeper to watch over them. Each Element also provides a special Gift to reality that occurs when the element passes though the soul of one of Man. Creation The elements of reality were created by Dephlar right after he first created the Layers of Existance around The Chaos. At first he left the layers empty as barries between the top layer, Reality and The World Where Nothing Was and Nothing Will where the Chaos resides. However when The first three universes remained stagnant upon creation, one by one he filled the layers from the deepest, closest to the chaos all the way to the one just below the surface of Reality. He began with Nothingness, to fill the void and to be a wall for The Chaos, for with nothing to destroy the Chaos' escape attempts were slowed. He then created form in the next layer, and then Majik, Framework, and Essence in that order. With all the layers filled a propper system was built under Reality for all the wrodls to work and for existance to fully take shape, however without their gifts shared the first three universes remained stagnant until The First Gramani created Trron. The Elements Essence *Keeper: Cor"ona Carta *Gift: Memory *Layer of Existence: The Archive *Derivative: Suuntar Majik Essence is, in it's purest form, description. It is the What, the very being and history of an object. It represents the past and can be described as the representation of the recorded history in the object. Things such as memories, scratches, scars, interactions, what color it is, why, how hot or cold or little aspects of the object are all attributed to essence. Framework *Keeper: Majza Ent"a *Gift: Dreams *Layer of Existence: The Mechanitry *Derivative: Miracles Framework is the structure on which the future is built. It is a layer to existence constantly moving forward and adding to the potential of all souls within it. It can be seen as the force driving the development of time space and any maturing process, or just change in general. Majik *Keeper: Grisser Garn *Gift: Empathy *Layer of Existance: The Roots *Derivative: The Elements of Nature Majik is the element of Reality that holds all of existance together. In it's purest form it's connections. If anything relates to something, connects to something, or even can be assosiated with something, that is Majik. Majik is also responsible for empathy and the connections between all souls. Majik's derivative is the Elements of nature because they were imbued into it by The First Gramani as a template for existance to better connect universes to share their gifts with eachother so they could grow. Form *Keeper: T/al"e *Gift: Sense *Layer of Existence: The Field *Derivative: Alchemy Form in the purest sense is stuff. It is mater energy and all else observable and able to be interacted with. It is the shell the other Elements of Reality fill. Anything made of Form can be sensed in some physical way. Nothing *Keeper: Naun *Gift: Truth *Layer of Existence: The Void *Derivative: The Absolutes Nothingness is just as it sounds, it is that that fills in the gaps and voids; a pure void. It was originally created as an element of which The Chaos could not destroy. Derivative Derivative is the type of usable powers drawn from the use of an Element of Reality. Each element has their own derivative which have different effects on the world and uses to them, such as Essence's derivative being Suuntar Majik. Suuntar Majik uses and manipulates essence though the will and potential of the user to create it's effects and thus is the derivative of Essence. The Spark Full Article: The Spark The spark is seperate from the elements of reality but is also a component of the soul along with The Three core aspects of Will, Potential, and Life